Drake&Josh En iCarly
by Sapapresumida
Summary: Crossover Sake SamxDrake  Tendra poco de Seddie y Cosh CarlyxJosh?  Summary editado xD
1. iMeet Drake&Josh

En un lugar de Seattle...:  
>C : Y esto es todo por hoy<br>S: Comer bichos  
>C:Dormir mucho<br>S: Y tirar vuestro licuado a un profesor  
>C&amp;S:Adios!<br>F:Y estamos fuera!  
>S:Por fín ! Tengo hambre voy a comer quereis algo?<br>F: Yo quiero.. *Sam lo interrumpe*  
>S: No? Vale * Se va *<br>F: Es que no piensa cambiar o qué ?  
>C:Ya la conoces dejala en paz<br>**_ SAM's POV_**

No hay nada en la nevera mejor me voy a Licuados Locos aunque como no tengo dinero..naah mejor le quito dinero a Carly o a Freddifer total no se van a enterar

**_ ..En otro lugar josjos..._**

  
><strong>(NA:Esto ya es Normal Pov xD )**  
>J: Drake, puedes ayudarme ?<br>D: Josh,si quieres que te ayude te ayudo pero como siempre que me pides ayuda y yo te ayudo me aburro y tu ya sabes que me aburre estar aburrido por que estar aburrido es muy aburrido **(N/A : LOOL XD )**  
>J: Me perdí ...pero como sea ya termine esto<br>D:Oye estamos de vacaciones en Seattle o es que, acaso tu no disfrutas de no tener clases?  
>J: Si lo disfruto,pero como sea,vamos a ese tal Licuados locos dicen que es un sitio realmente bueno D: Vamos pa' allá <strong>( NA : Donde vivo normalmente se usa la expresi n pa' allá o algo parecido xP )  
><strong>  
><strong><em><span> Luego en Licuados loco<span>_s**  
>D: Sabes no puedo creer que Helen no se acordara de que tu trabajastes con...*se choca con alguien*<br>?: Hey acaso estas ciego o qué?  
>D:Pero si tu eres la que chocaste con migo...<br>J: Hey tu eres Sam de iCarly  
>S: Si felicidades me acabas de ver<br>J: Soy Josh y el es mi hermanastro Drake,es un poco trasto por naturaleza no le des mucha importancia a lo que dice  
>D: Esto...Sigo aquí!<br>S: Como sea quereis un Licuado  
>D&amp;J: Claro por que no<br>S: Pues pagais vosotros  
>D: Eso Josh,paga tú<br>J: Pero...esta bién...  
><span>* Luego de hora el telefono de Sam empieza a sonar y ella contesta *<span>  
>C: SAM DONDE ESTAS? ESTAS BIEN? TE A PASADO ALGO? DAME MI DINERO SAM TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? RESPONDE!<br>S:Tranquila Carly,Estoy en Licuados Locos,estoy bien,no no me a pasado nada,me lo e gastado,me encuentro bien y de donde sacas todo ese aire?  
>C: Dios Sam me as asustado ,oye sam escucho risas de quien son esas risas?<br>S: Son de unos chicos con los que choqué se llaman Josh y Drake  
>C: Son guapos?<br>S: Más o menos  
>C:Traelos a mi apartamento,al estudio de iCarly<br>S:Vaaleee * Cuelga* Hey os vais a venir a conocer a Carly y a nuestro dulce estudio si o si?  
>J: Esta bien <em><strong> *Llegan al carly's apartament,que rápido pasa el tiempo...*<strong>_  
>S: Toc-Toc Quien es? soy yo oh vale pasa !<br>Sp: Hola rubia y chicos desconocidos  
>D: Hey te pareces a Steve el loco<br>Sp: Eing?  
>J: Un trabajador que trabaja en un cine en San Diego nuestra ciudad<br>Sp: Ahaa...  
>S:Vais a subir o que?<br>D&J: Ahora subimos..  
><strong><em><span>* Suben *<span>_**  
>S:Osamelesemesele Carly aqui estan Drake &amp; Josh<br>C: Oh ! hola soy Carly Shay..*Drake la interrumpe *  
>D: Oh Dios mio! Una Megan más!<br>C: Megan? Quien es Megan?  
>J: Es nuestra hermana peque a con instintos malvados<br>F: no puede ser tan mala...  
>D: Tu no has sufrido golpes,humillaciones y demás como nosotros...<br>F: *Mirando fijamente a Sam * Si,si que los e sufrido ... Pero en fin Cuantos años tiene?  
>J: 16<br>S: Uuuuuh Fredward quiewe liwar con niña pawecida a Cawly *Moviendo las mejillas de Freddie de un lado a otro *  
>F: Sam dejame en paz<br>C: CHICOS COMO NO PAREIS VOY A VENDER TODO MI TOCINO Y ROMPERTODAS LAS COMPUTADORAS QUE EXISTEN!

S&F: Esta bieen...Mandona -esto ultimo susurrando

* * *

><p><em><strong>Editado y aun asi sigue estando mal...que rollo xD<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo normal te elijo a tí (?)

* * *

><p>Al siguiente d a los chicos de iCarly van al hotel donde se alojan la familia de Drake y Josh<p>

S: WOW! Esta habitación es dos veces más grande que tu apartamento Carly  
>C: Le diré a Spencer que después haga algunas reformas en casa ..<br>?: Quiénes son ellos? -señalando al trío de iCarly -  
>D: Tranquila Megan, son los chicos de iCarly<br>S: Bueno en realidad somos las chicas de iCarly y un conocido  
>F: Sam si estas enamorada de mí solo dímelo ( NA: xDD )  
>S: Nyeeeeh<br>F: Nyeeeeh  
>J: Bueno ya cálmense todos!<br>M: Un momento esta chica es idéntica a mi te llamas Carly no?  
>C: Sí, me llamo Carly por cierto ,estas muy guapa - sonriendo -<br>M: Lo sé, aun así ,gracias, tu también estas guapa  
>D: Hello? Venimos a descubrir el misterio de por que Spencer y Carly se parecen a Steve el loco y a Megan no a fijarnos en qui n esta guapo o no -<br>F: Drake tiene razón tenemos que descubrir el misterio -mirando embobadamente a Megan -  
>S: Huh el niño mimado se a embobado con Megan ya que se parece a su amor platónico imposible, en otras palabras Carly<br>F : Ya Sam déjame en paz

**Sam POV**

Gracias corazón por hacer que cada vez que vea a Benson me ponga mas nerviosa que un flan¬¬ Algunos dirán la marimacho de Samantha Kress Puckett **(N/A: Tenia ganas de ponerle el apellido de Nathan x3** ) tiene sentimientos? Pero si parece que tiene un corazón de piedra! Y aunque nadie lo crea tengo mi corazoncito con sentimientos y todo Oh malditas lagrimas que quieren salir! Me voy al baño a llorar en paz

- Hey chicos voy al baño- dije -  
>-Te acompaño Sam?-preguntó Carly siempre tan atenta a los que la rodean<br>-No gracias-respondí yo dirigiéndome al baño

**Drake POV**

No se por qué pero Sam me cae demasiado bien y presiento que ocurre algo malo..uy yo dije eso? Juntarme mucho con Josh me esta volviendo un ñoño raro en fin voy a ir a ver lo que le pasa a Sam

** Normal POV  
><strong> S: Ey chicos voy al baño  
>C: Te acompa o Sam?<br>S: No gracias  
> 5<strong> minutos después<br>** D : Esto me disculpan un momento tengo que hacer una cosa  
>C&amp;F&amp;M&amp;J : Vale <strong><em><em>**

**_Ya en el cuarto de baño Drake entra y ve a Sam llorando en un rincón_**

D: Sam? Estas sudando por los ojos? Digo estás llorando?  
>S: Llorando yo? Ja ni que fuera Carly .<br>D: Oye se que nos conocemos hace poco pero yo te tengo mucha confianza y me caes genial, y me puedes contar lo que sea por que te prometo que lo guardar  
>S : ...<br>D: Mira se que tienes miedo de demostrar tus sentimientos pero confía en mi ,yo te apoyaré en todo(**N/A : Me hizo recordar IOMG xD)**  
>S: -susurrando- Me..gusta...Benson<br>D: Qué?  
>S: QUE ME GUSTA FREDDIE VALE? -Baja la mirada- pero se que él nunca gustará de mi...total yo no soy ni sere como Carly Shay ...<br>D: Quién dice que no podrá gustar de tí?  
>S: Eing? Qué quieres decir ?<br>D: Que tengo un plan  
>S: Nada de ponerme femenina ni nada parecido!<br>D: Estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero luego te cuento que llevamos 18 minutos aquí  
>S: Vale pero si tramas algo como ponerme minifalditas o algo por el estilo mañana cuando despiertes descubrirás que estas muerto - lo dice con un tono amenazante -<br>D: Nada de ropa femenina lo juro

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uff<em> me tarde 1 hora en escribir este capitulo y creo me salio bastante corto e.e En fin gracias a ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER por el consejo :D Creo que lo hice bien no? xD Api dense de mi que ni si quiera tengo 12 a os xDD Byee :D**


	3. Ideando un plan

H**olaa! No actualice por que... bueno no se me venia naaada a la cabeza D: en fin muchochotas graciaas por toodos los reviews :DD Cuando empece este fic no pensaba tener mas de 3,en realidad pensaba que no tendria ninguno xD en fin disfruten si pueden muajaja(?)**

* * *

><p>Me desperté a las 5 de la mañana si, lo que leyeron, yo <em><strong>SAM <strong>_ me desperté a las 5 AM porque la señorita Carly me llamo diciendo **que se había enamorado de Josh….**pero en fin…como ya no tenía sueño me puse a hacer zapping hasta encontrar algo interesante.  
>Como no había <strong>nada interesante <strong>me fui a molestar a Carly ,ya que ella fue la que me despertó …**Mala idea….**

_**EN CASA SHAY( TAMBIEN DE PUCKETT Y BENSON )**_

Carly: -**Escuchando Beautiful that way – **La vida es tan bella…  
>Spencer:<strong> - Gritando y zarandeando a su hermana–<strong> CARLY! VUELVE EN TI! TE NECESITAMOS! **–deja de zarandear a Carly y se va a ver la televisión- **Oh mira esta Pocoyo me voy a verlo .  
>Sam: Esta escena es mas rara que Gibby , y eso que Gibby es raro… <strong>-Le llega un SMS de Drake-<br>Heey rubiaaakaa! Vntee al hoteel rapido se mee a ocurriddo una super ideaa para el  
>plan <strong>_**Benson es un ñoño y tendra celoz :p **_

_Sam que estaba intentando descifrar eso casi le sangran los ojos, pero opto por ir al hotel donde se encontraba Drake.  
><em>_**  
>En el hotel aSamlegustaeljamon…<br>**_  
>Sam: Drake! Sal de donde estés y dame jamón!<br>Drake: …. Te lo estas comiendo….  
>Sam: Pues entonces dime el plan ya!<br>Drake: Pues tu quieres darle celos a Freddie no? Y yo quiero darle celos a Denny  
>Sam: Denny?<br>Drake: Es la chica que me gusta y esta aquí en Seattle; Y la invitare a ir con nosotros al parque de atracciones, por cierto Freddie,Gibby,Spencer ,Carly y tu estáis invitados a ir al parque de atracciones este sábado a las 15:45  
>Sam: Vale….sigue con tu "plan"<br>Drake: Okay…pues fingimos que tu y yo somos novios, solo fingir no somos de verdad, por que al estar con una preciosidad como yo fingiendo ser mi novia podrías creértelo y entonces el plan fracasaría ¿entiendes?_  
>Sam: <em> Tu eres tonto o comes pronto?  
>Drake: La verdad es que como a las 2 y media, aunque no se si eso es pronto o no, nunca se han dado bien mate…nunca se me ha dado bien nada…..<br>Sam: Si definitivamente eres tonto…  
>Drake: Oye estamos aquí para lo de el plan o estamos para saber lo que soy?<br>Sam: Vale entonces fingimos ser novios para que Denny y Freddie tengan celos no? Oye y que pasa si no tienen celos?  
>Drake: Pues tenemos que pasar al plan B<br>Sam: Y cual es el plan B ?  
>Drake:…..<br>Sam: Y bien ?  
>Drake: Vale cansina no tengo ningún plan<br>Sam: -Se rie – Bueno me voy a ver si a Carly ya se le ha ido lo que tiene en la cabeza  
>Drake: Que tiene en la cabeza?<br>Sam : Aparte de cabello, tiene la idea de que esta enamorada de Josh  
>Drake: Josh? El mundo esta loco<br>Sam: Ya…bueno yo me voy! Adios y aprende a escribir niño!  
>Drake: Adiós y no!<p>

_**Ahora demos un enorme paso en el tiempo**_

_**Casa Shay – 16:00 de la tarde -**_

__Carly: Spencer has visto mis jeans?  
>Spencer: ….<br>Carly: Spencer dámelos  
>Spencer: No puedo<br>Carly: Porque?  
>Spencer: Me los intente poner y se rompieron, entonces los tire<br>Carly: Oh esta bien entonces dame 100 $ para comprarme otro nuevo  
>Spencer: …. – sale corriendo aun gritando- <strong>( NA: Raroo u.u )  
>C<strong>arly: Tiene que ir al psicólogo ya…en fin..  
>Sam: Mamita acaba de venir y a menos de que celebren el día del jamón gratis no me voy a ir<br>Carly: Sam donde estabas? Son las cuatro de la tarde y mi nevera todavía esta llena  
>Sam: Eso no es ningun problema, ahora la devoro, por cierto tu,Gibbs,Freddie,Spencer y yo vamos a ir al parque de atracciones este sabado con Josh, Drake y Denny,la chica que le gusta a Drake<br>Carly: Esta bien pero ahora a hacer iCarly que empieza dentro de 15 mins Freddie ya esta arriba….Sam? Sam? SAM!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que le habra pasado a Sam? No lo se ni yo xDD Hasta otro capitulo me voy a escribirlo ahora que si no no termino hasta otro mes :D adiosito juajua<strong>_


	4. Somos Novios Parte 1

_**Anteriormente…**_

-Aparte de cabello, tiene la idea de que esta enamorada de Josh-  
>-De Josh? El mundo esta loco-<p>

Carly: Spencer has visto mis jeans?

Carly: Esta bien pero ahora a hacer iCarly que empieza dentro de 15 mins Freddie ya esta arriba….Sam? Sam? SAM!

**Actualmente…**

Carly: Sam! Levántate no seas perezosa! –**intentando despertar a Sam, que estaba dormida en el sofá –** Si no te levantas todo el pollo frito me lo comeré yo sol…. Sam?  
>Sam: Vamos Carly rápido que no llegamos a tiempo de hacer iCarly<p>

Carly: Como no….

**Ya en el estudio**

Freddie: Chicas quedan 5 mins para el show prepárense rápido!  
>Sam: No voy a hacer lo que tu digas<br>Freddie: Carly…..

Carly: Dejen de hablar ya o quito el WI-FI y Spencer y yo nos volveremos vegetarianos y no compraremos carne  
>F&amp;S:Valee…<strong>-susurrando- <strong>gruñona…  
>Carly: Dijeron algo?<br>F&S: No nada – **se miran,se dan una cachetada y vuelven a lo suyo -**  
>F: En 5,4,3,2 y …..<br>Sam:No soy Carly  
>Carly: No soy Sam<br>C&S: Y esto no es iCarly!  
><strong> Y así transcurrió el show hasta el final luego bajaron a ver la tele(Carly),comer(SAM) y a mirar cosas en el ordenador ( FREDDIE )<strong>

_**Carlotta A.K.A Carly POV  
><strong>_Estaba viendo la televisión cuandoDe repente Spencer bajó las escaleras tan rápido que estuvo apunto de tropezar._  
><em>- ¡Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly! Oye Carly! Mira mi nuevo juguete ¡Míralo! ¡Míralo Carly! Es Grandioso... ¡Míralo!  
>- En primer lugar, Te he dicho un trillón de veces, Spencer, que odio que digas mi nombre tantas veces y con ese tonito "Tan especial". Y en segundo, ¿Que cosa es eso?<br>- ¿Que no es obvio?-dio una pequeña risita- Es un tirador de calcetines automático ¡Y Funciona Automáticamente!  
>- ¡No te creo! ¡Un tirador de calcetines automático que funciona automáticamente! Eso si que es una sorpresa... ¡Quien podría habérselo imaginado!-comenté sarcásticamente-<br>- ¡Ay que mala! Al menos yo tengo felicidad ¡Gruñona!  
>- Sabes... A veces pienso que eres un niño de 5 años.<br>-Nyaaa- Spencer fue a su habitación y tocaron la puerta ,naturalmente fui a abrir y me encontré con Josh y Drake; les invite a pasar  
><em><span><strong><br>**__**GENERAL A.K.A NORMAL POV**_****

Carly: Hey que sorpresa pasen estén en su casa  
>Drake: Ya se que estoy como en mi casa, pero vine a hablar con Sammy<br>C&F&J: Sammy?  
>Sam: Que acaso me olvide contarles que Drake y yo somos novios?<br>Josh: Wo Drake felicidades una chica como ella no se encuentra fácilmente  
>Sam: Estas insinuando que soy una difícil?<br>Josh: No, no ,todo lo contrario  
>Sam: O sea, que según tu soy una fácil no?<br>Josh: Por que no vemos la televisión? – evitando el tema -

**Ok este capitulo esta dividido en 2 partes :D por que? Por que tengo clases y me estoy desvelando escribiendo esto :S Hasta el proximo capiulo :D**


	5. Somos Novios Parte2 yCELOS?

**Jaja Adivinen quien no actualizo durante 787 siglos? YO :D Pero lo siento con los examenes y todo eso estoy mas que ajetreada! En fin..:  
><strong><strong><strong>Diclameir: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, <strong>****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>arly: Pero como que novios? No es algo precipitado? No digo que no quiero que ustedes sean pareja pero… - mirando a Sam – Sam, cielo, yo quiero lo mejor para ti  
>Sam: Tranquila Carls,se lo que hago, además si me rompe el corazón, - dirigiéndose a Josh – Despídete de tu hermano .<br>Drake: Creo..creo que sigo aquí –asustado por lo que dijo Sam-  
>Freddie: No te servirá de mucho, yo llevo aquí ya desde … 3 dias? Bueno el caso es que no dejan hablar – molesto-<br>Sam: Bueno ,acabas de hablar, ya estas contento?  
>Freddie: Argg!. –gruñendo-<br>Sam: Arrgg tu  
>Drake: Bueno yo y Sam vamos a salir, adiós<br>Freddie: Sam y tu  
>Drake: Ya se que voy a salir con Sam ,no por nada es mi novia, que? Celoso?<br>Freddie: Decia que se dice Sam primero; después el Yo ,y porque tengo que estar celoso?  
>Sam: Es que soy H E R M O S A – sonriendo – Y no te me puedes resistir ,bueno Drake vámonos<br>Drake: Zumolandia?  
>Sam: Zumolandia!<p>

F_**reddie POV :3'**_

__Como odio a esta rubia, enserio ! Primero hace que me guste desde que me dio mi primer beso _**(N/A: iKiss*-*)**_y ahora se hace novia de un chico que conoció hace...no se 5 días? En fin ya que Sam se fue con Don "Se tocar la guitarra y soy mucho mas cool y mas guapo que tu " me voy a ver La guerra de las galaxias..Me fascina esa guerra..la única que me fascina la verdad. La gente dice que soy un Friki y que necesito una vida .Tienen razón.

-Bueno Carly me voy a mi casa, hasta luego -  
>-Te vas ya? Vale nos vemos luego para ensayar iCarly, yo me quedo aquí con Josh -<br>-Venga adiós-dije saliendo hacia mi casa.  
>Tengo sueño, y estar despierto no ayuda nada en fin…Ey me acabo de acordar faltan 2 días para <em><strong>San Valentín <strong>_y aun no e comprado nada… voy ahora a comprar algún regalo para las chicas y para Spencer… Suena raro…y ES Raro, digo no es normal que a tu casi hermano mayor le compres cosas de chicas en forma de corazones…o si lo es? En fin voy a ir a ver lo que puedo comprar…  
>-<em><strong>Ya en el Centro Comercial(con General POV )<strong>_  
>Freddie: <em><strong>-Pensando -<strong>_ A Carly le compré un bolso de esos que le gustan tanto, a Spencer una mini escultura de un mini robot, y a Sam…le compre esta colgante que pone BestFriendsForever3 Espero que le guste ;no fue barato que digamos  
>-<strong>Mientras Freddie pensaba eso caminaba hacia su casa, pero en el camino se chocó alguien -<strong>  
>(¿): H<strong>ey <strong>que no sabes mirar hacia a delante so bobo?  
>Freddie: Lo siento…Sam? Bueno ya no lo siento tanto<br>Sam : Mas tonto y no naces  
>Freddie: Pero nací ,y por que no estas con Druke?<br>Sam: Se llama Drake ; Y tuvo que ir a grabar un comercial, por cierto sabes que mi **novio** es actor y cantante? No lo sabias? Bueno, ya lo sabes – **presumió-  
><strong>Freddie: Bueno..vamos a Zumolandia? Yo invito  
>Sam :Andando<br>** *Ya en Zumolandia*  
><strong>Sam: Oye Freddie….  
>Freddie: Dime<br>Sam: Why are u so stupid'? ( Por que eres tan estupido?:B  
>Freddie solo rodo sus ojos.<br>Freddie:Esto es taan tipico...  
>Sam : Oye Freddie comprame tocino<br>Freddie: NO  
>Sam: -llorando falsamente pero bien - Esta bien no es para que te enojaras..<br>Freddie: No,yo no...  
>PersonaSinVida: Que bonito..hacer llorar a una chica de las que ya no hay...<br>Freddie: Perdon usted tiene vida? Por que parece que no!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y ya ta..es cortito..and i know it :P El de SV{SAN Valentin } Lo subire el 1516 de febrero! Gracias por los reviews;_;! Enserio! Saludiness!_**


End file.
